Quest talk:The Shattered Skull - Part IV - A Thief in the Night
=Original Texts= From the Quest List The Shattered Skull Part IV: A Thief in The Night (AG) Location: Trithik, Blade Square Requirement: Must have completed 'The Shattered Skull Part III: Blade Square' Description: Your attempt to retrieve one of the other two shards of the iron skull leads you into a guard tower in the city of Trithik -- uninvited -- under the cover of night. Guide: ''' # If you continue to watch and wait: Power check: Divination (30+) 8 experience ## If you pay the woman 1000 gold and follow her directions: Skill/power check: Shadow Magic (50+) Thievery (40+) 16 experience ### If you proceed down the passage to your left toward the lighted door: Stat check: Luck + Mind + Thievery (2 possible results depending on your roll) #### (below 100) if you go quietly with the two guards... to "End"; if you attack the two guards... to 1.1.1.2 #### (above 100) skill/power check: Telekinesis (50+) Destruction (50+) Conjuration (70+) Shadow Magic (60+) Thievery (30+) 16 experience for opening door; #### if you attack the Guardsman (3+ at MR 115)... to End; if you escape the guardsman instead: skill/power check: Illusion (30+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Gating (50+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Archery (40+)... to "End" ### if you move up to the stairs... to 1.1.1.2 ## if you are not interested in the woman's words... to 2 # if you attempt to gain entry into the tower by yourself: ** skill/power check: Illusion (40+) Shadow Magic (40+) Unarmed Combat (40+) Diplomacy (50+) 16 experience. ** Trithik Guard Tabard (unless you used Diplomacy) ## if you attempt to enter via the main door: stat check: Mind + Luck + Diplomacy x3... success: to 1.1.1.2; fail: to 1.1.1.1 ## if you seek another way in... power check: Gating (60+) Telekinesis (70+) Conjuration (70+) 32 experience... to 2.1 '''Rewards: * The Iron Skull (2/3 of it) * 384 general experience --Hastifer 20:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Trithik Guard Tabard I played this quest long ago, when the game was still using the old way of listing bonuses for checks. Here are a couple of examples of the old way: #You must now pick a random number between 1 and 100 below. #*Your mind score will be added to the result. (+20) #*Your luck score (x0.5) will be added to the result. (+10) #*Your level of mastery in Diplomacy (x0.25) will be added to the result. (+19) #Because you're wearing the blue tabard, your LUCK BONUS will be x2. You must now pick a random number between 1 and 100 below. #*Your mind score will be added to the result. (+20) #*Your luck score (x2) will be added to the result. (+40) #*Your level of mastery in Diplomacy (x0.25) will be added to the result. (+19) Could someone check if the line about the Luck bonus is still there, or if it has been removed?--Shadowblack 21:32, October 18, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, you are correct. That line about the luck bonus is still there. It's in a silver text box right above picking a number when you roll. --Wetheril(talk) 04:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC)